Arrangements to tow lawnmowers have been generally known. These can include arrangements for tractors that tow mower units that are particularly made to be towed. Also, systems and arrangements are known in which a riding mower or other tractor tows a push mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,612 discloses an offset arm for towing rotary mowers and the like. This setup includes a mower unit with a mower deck that has rear wheels and is connected in a front end for towing. The front end of the mower unit is supported by a tow arm which is itself supported by caster wheels that swivel about a vertical axis so as to follow the direction of a tractor towing the arrangement. The tow arm is connected to the hitch location of the tractor with an offset arrangement. The offset arrangement allows the mowing unit to mow a track which is offset from the path of the tractor. The apparatus prevents lateral movement with respect to the tow arm. The arrangement requires a mowing unit which is adapted only for being towed and which requires the tow bar for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,646 discloses a trailing mower and tow bar installation in which the tow bar has first and second members pivotally attached to the tractor. A universal joint connection attaches to the independent tow unit. This also requires a special independent mowing or trailing unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,912 provides a special trailing mower and arrangement for towing by a tractor. These publications also require special mowing units and special features for being pulled by a riding mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,259 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,485 disclose tow assemblies that use a gang trailing arrangement. These devices require special connections and special arrangements for trailing the plural lawnmowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,580 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,565 provide hitch arrangements for a riding mower or tractor. In each case, the hitch arrangement includes a laterally extending member with pivot connections connecting to trailing mowers. These arrangements each require a large lateral connection member and further require special attachments for adapting lawnmowers to the arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,625 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,082 each disclose a tow hitch assembly for towing lawnmowers. Each of these arrangements require special mount connections for connecting the tractor to the trailing mower.